Love a Few Houses Away
by ari-chan07
Summary: Yea, another when they get home from Rome story. I really hope you like it and flames are welcome, they are juat used in my fireplace. happy reading!
1. Default Chapter

Love a Few Houses Away  
  
By: ari-chan  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie Maguire or anyone from the show. Thx : )  
  
"__"- talking '__'- thinking  
  
Ch.1 - Home at Last  
  
~Lizzie POV~  
  
I groggily open my eyes as I feel some shaking me and calling my name. I look up and see Gordo looking at me with a grin on his face. I blush as I see I was sleeping on his shoulder again.  
  
"The plane has stopped. We should get off now." Gordo points out. "Yea.... right... Get off." I answer. 'Gods, ever since the rooftop when I kissed him I've been so nervous while around him.'  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
I shake her awake, the plane has stopped and she fell asleep on my shoulder again. "Lizzie wake up." I see her opening her eyes and I see her blush.  
  
'She's blushing? Why?' "The plane has stopped. We should get off now." I tell her. She answers, "Yea. right.Get off." 'She is so beautiful. Why did she kiss me on the rooftop though? She doesn't like me, does she?'  
  
~Author POV~  
  
Gordo stand up and offers his hand to Lizzie. She grabs it and he pulls her up. Still holding hands they both exit the plane. After a while Lizzie notices she is still holding his hand.  
  
She lets go quickly turning her head to the side to hide her blush. Gordo looks disappointed but hides it as they head out to the Maguire's car. Lizzie open the door, "you first Gordo." Gordo nods and slides in the way back with Lizzie and Matt sits in the middle.  
  
"So Gordo, you ready for school to start? It starts in two weeks." Lizzie asks. "Yea I think I'll be able to take it. I did before, though I didn't like it much before." Gordo answers with a solemn look. "This time though, you'll have me and Miranda there to help you." Lizzie smiles at him. Gordo smiles back, "Yea I will, thanks Lizzie." "No prob."  
  
They reach Lizzie's house and they all get out. Gordo grabs his bag, "I better get home." "I'll walk you home. That ok mom?" Lizzie asked. Her mom nodded to her, "As long as you get home soon." "Ok mom." They both start walking towards Gordo's house just a few houses away.  
  
A/N- Well thx for reading and as I said I don't own any of these characters. If you like it then press the really pretty purple button down there. Thank you and I hope to update soon. 


	2. Miranda's back and First day of High Sch...

Love a Few Houses Away  
  
By: ari-chan07  
  
Disclaimer- I wish but no I don't own any characters from Lizzie Maguire. If I did I would be really rich. But no so don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
I want to thank loopylou1 for being my first reviewer. Your guy's feedback means a lot to me and right now I know I sound really pathetic and whiny. Oh well, read on then good people.  
  
"_"- talking '_'- thinking  
  
Ch.2- Facing Miranda and First Day of School  
  
~Author POV~  
  
Lizzie falls back onto her bed in exhaustion. 'That plane ride was shorter than the one there.' She blushes as she realized she fell asleep right after takeoff.  
  
'How do feel about Gordo? Man, I wish Miranda was here with some advice.' The doorbell rings downstairs and she goes down to answer since everyone else was out. She opened the door and there was Miranda standing with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh my god! Miranda! You're back early!" Lizzie grabbed Miranda in a big hug. Miranda hugged back and said, "I know! My parents decided for us to come early so I could be here for the first day of High School." Miranda stepped back. "Thank god you're here I have to tell you what happened in Rome."  
  
They both ran up to Lizzie's room and they sit down on her bed. "So spill what did you and Gordo do in Rome?" Lizzie took a deep breath and told her the whole story.  
  
". and now I'm confused. I'm still not sure I like Gordo. I do blush almost every time I talk to him and think of him." Lizzie took a deep breath. Miranda looked happy, "you finally kissed him! I knew you guys liked each other!" Lizzie looked surprised. "Right now you sound like Kate."  
  
Miranda looked disgusted. "Please, never say that exact sentence again." Lizzie giggles, "Ok. ok" "Any ways, it's obvious you like him. Do you stutter when you talk to him now?" Lizzie blushes in embarrassment and nods. "Then tell him, I know he likes you. You like him so tell him." Lizzie looks at the floor. "It's not that easy." "Just tell him he needs to know."  
  
Miranda stands up. "I need to get home. My parent are probably worried." "Bye Miranda. Thanks." Miranda smiles, "You're welcome. Anytime, well see you tomorrow." Lizzie smiles as Miranda leaves. Lizzie again falls back onto her bed and falls asleep dreaming of her and Gordo.  
  
~First day of school~  
  
Gordo stepped out of the bus and looked at the big school in front of him. He stood there waiting for Lizzie and Miranda. "Gordo! Over here!" He turns around and sees Lizzie and Miranda walking up to him. Gordo takes one look at Lizzie and starts to blush. 'She looks gorgeous! She would have been a great model.' Lizzie smiles and starts checking him out. 'Damn he's handsome!' Miranda notices the looks the two are giving each other and says, "Guys I need to go and get my schedule wait for me here!" Miranda ran towards the office but instead hid behind a bush.  
  
The two friends broke out of their reverie and blush. 'I can't believe I was checking him/her out!' they both thought at once. "So how was the rest of your summer Gordo?" Lizzie asks. "It was great. Lizzie I was wondering." "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!" Lizzie turned around to face Ethan Craft. "Hey Ethan! How are you doing?" Ethan smiles, "I'm doing great walkin the halls of school again. So Lizzie, the first dance is coming up. Do you want to go with me?"  
  
Lizzie looked confused. "Ethan, I asked you to a dance last year and you turned me down. Why r u now asking me?" Ethan smiled, "Now I believe we have the right chemistry!"  
  
Gordo behind Lizzie looks furious. 'Ethan knows I have a thing for Lizzie! Why is he asking her?!' Lizzie looked at Ethan, "I'm sorry Ethan. I have feelings for someone else. Sorry." Ethan smiled back, "It's ok Lizzie I understand." He turns around and faces Gordo and winks at him.  
  
Gordos eyes widen in comprehension. 'He's helping me. that's why.' Lizzie turns back to Gordo. "You were saying Gordo?"  
  
A/N- Yea I know, I know. Cliffhanger. *cackles evilly*. Ok now back to buisness, thank you for reading now press the really shiny purple button down there. Have a good day/night/afternoon. 


	3. Will it happen?

Love a Few Houses Away By- ari-chan07  
  
Disclaimer- You know I put this here every chapter and I don't know why.oh yea! So people won't sue me if I don't put that I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I also found out that I have been spelling McGuire wrong this whole time. oh well! The song in this fic doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Aaliyah, god rest her soul.  
  
Thanks again to loopylou1 for reviewing and thanks to Angie as well. Happy reading! (  
  
Ch.3 Will It Happen?  
  
~Last episode of Lizzie McGuire~ Gordo's eyes widen in comprehension. 'He's helping me. that's why.' Lizzie turns back to Gordo. "You were saying Gordo?" ~This episode~  
  
Gordo shakes his head and says, "It can wait until later Lizzie." Lizzie looked skeptic. "You sure?" Gordo nods his head. "Ok then we should be getting to class now."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walk to their first period class and walk in. Miranda was in one of the middle rows saving them both a seat, right next to each other. Lizzie smiles at Miranda, "Thanks Miranda I didn't know you had this class too?" "Yea I just got my schedule. I also heard are regular teacher from this class is sick."  
  
"Really?" asked Gordo. "Yea, we're getting a sub." Miranda responded. They all looked at each other. "You don't think?" They all asked at once. (sry if someone came up with this before me but I thought what would high school be without him.)  
  
"Hello class. I'll be your sub until Ms. Riley is back on her feet. The trio turns around and they see Mr. Digg standing in front of the class. "My name is Mr. Digg. If you went to Hillridge Middle School you should know me well. I teach many subjects, like drama, did you know I taught Frankie Muinez?" There were a bunch of "no way's" and "yea right's" after that comment.  
  
Lizzie spoke up, "Actually it's true. I had Mr. Digg for a sub in drama last year and Frankie came and visited him." Mr. Digg smiled at her. "Nice to see you Miss McGuire. Now class let me call roll and then will open our History books."  
  
The rest of the day was long for them. They ended getting up three classes worth of homework.  
  
"You guys want to come over to my house and work on the homework?" Lizzie asked. "Sorry my mom wanted me to come home strait after school to hear about my day." Miranda replied, thinking it was a good way to get Gordo and Lizzie alone together. "How about you Gordo?"  
  
"Yea I'll go. My parents are working all day anyway's." Gordo smiled. "Ok well, we'll see you tomorrow Miranda." They all waved goodbye and Lizzie and Gordo walked to her house. When they got there they went into the living room and spread out their books and papers.  
  
They were on their last bit of homework when Gordo went into the kitchen to get a soda. 'You can do this Gordo. You can tell her.' He kept thinking to himself. He grabbed two sodas and walked back into the living room and handed Lizzie hers. "Thanks Gordo. You didn't have to." Gordo smiled. "I'd do anything for you Lizzie." Lizzie blushes at what he says.  
  
"You don't mean that." Gordo smiles still. "Of course I do Lizzie. I'd do anything for you, I love you." Gordo looks surprised at what he says and quickly turns around. Lizzie looks at him startled. 'He does like me! Oh my god!'  
  
'She is probably disgusted. I should leave.' Gordo stands up and starts gathering his stuff. "Is that how you really feel Gordo?" asked the timid voice behind him. Gordo turns around and sees a look of happiness in her eyes. He nods waiting for the rejecting words.  
  
Lizzie hugs him tightly. Gordo just stands there in disbelief. She whispers in his ear, "I love you too." Gordo's look of disbelief turned into one of pure happiness and hugged her back tightly. Gordo started singing in her ear. ( L- Lizzie, G- Gordo)  
  
G- Baby you don't know, what you do to me.  
  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry.  
  
Won't let noone come and take your place.  
  
Cause the love you give can't be replaced.  
  
See noone else love me like you do.  
  
That's why I want to spend my life with you.  
  
Wanna please you in anyway I can.  
  
Wanna share my world don't you understand.  
  
Lizzie smiles.  
  
L&G- Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
L- Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need.  
  
Personality(ty) in everything you do(do)  
  
Makes me love everything bout you.  
  
Your smile your style so fly I can't deny  
  
I got a crush on you and that's true indeed.  
  
I'm diggin you your makin me believe.  
  
L&G- Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
you give me a really good feelin all day long.  
  
G- I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
L- I'll give you anything you want from me anything you want anything you need  
  
anything your soul desires  
  
L&G- Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on  
  
You give me a really good feelin all day long. Love it babe. love it babe. love it babe.  
  
Lizzie smiles up and Gordo and they both lean into their long awaited kiss.  
  
A/N- So? Are you guys happy I got them together? Well, if you are then click the purple button down there and tell me so please. Let me tell you that this is not the whole story, I am adding on. I hope you like my idea. Well, happy days! 


	4. The Next Day

Love A Few Houses Away  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything like that. I wish, but no.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been gone for awhile but I have had so much work to do starting high school and all. I'm back though! Happy reading!  
  
Flashback  
  
Lizzie smiles up and Gordo and they both lean into their long awaited kiss.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ch.4- The Next Day  
  
The next morning came fast and Lizzie sprung out of bed, still happy from what happened the day before. She gets up and takes a quick shower and tries to decide what to wear. "I don't have anything to wear! This sucks..." She keeps looking through her closet and finds some white hip huggers that flare at the bottom and a turquoise halter top with a white button up blouse over it.  
  
"Lizzie!" Her mom's voice floated upstairs. "Come and eat breakfast! Gordo is going to be here soon!" Lizzie grinned and squealed. Putting on a pair of shoes she ran downstairs and sat at the table. "Morning Mom, Dad, Twerp." Matt glared at her, "Just because you are famous now doesn't mean you can call me names." Lizzie ignored him and ate her breakfast.  
  
As soon as she was finished the doorbell rang. Lizzie got up immediately and ran to the door. She checked her hair in the mirror then opened the door. On the porch stood Gordo smiling. "Hey, ready to go?" "Yup, let me get my bag." Lizzie grabbed her bag from the rail on the stairs. "I'm leaving mom! Bye!" Then Lizzie headed out the door. She looked at Gordo and blushed. 'He looks so handsome today.'  
  
"We going now Lizzie?" Gordo asks. "Yea, let's go." They both start walking down to the bus. At the bus stop it was deserted. They stood there silently for a few minutes.  
  
Slowly Gordo moved his hand towards hers, until he grabbed it. Lizzie looked at him slightly surprised and smiled. Gordo smiled back and kissed her gently. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. Gordo pulled away slowly for air and Lizzie said, "Wow, you're a pretty good kisser." Gordo chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself Lizzie."  
  
The bus came then and they both got on and sat in front of Miranda. "Hey guys! Did I see you guys holding hands?" Miranda asked teasingly. Both of them blushed and looked at their laps. Miranda laughed again and she started doing her homework that was due 1st period.  
  
When they got to school they saw a huge banner on the front building, it said 'Hillridge High Jam' (sry I couldn't think of anything else). "Wow, I wonder what that is for." Miranda says. Kate walks up to them, "Of course you wouldn't know. It's a party and we are supposed to have a surprise band or singer come." "No one was asking you Kate." Miranda said back.  
  
They all went to their classes and then along came lunch. "Lizzie McGuire! Please come to the Principals office." The three of them heard over the intercom. "What did you do Lizzie?" Gordo asks. "I don't know. I'll be back soon." She kisses Gordo's cheek and goes to the office. The secretary showed her in and she sat down at Ms. Ungermyer's(sp?) desk.  
  
"You wanted to see me m'am?" Lizzie asks. "Yes, I'm pretty sure that you have seen the banner out in the front of the school. Well we need some entertainment that isn't very well known around here and I'm sure you know who I have in mind." Ms. Ungermyer said. "You mean Isabella? Have you arranged it yet?" The principal sighed. "Yes we have, but she says she wants you to be apart of the show too."  
  
A/N: It's sooo good to be back. Now please review and I will write more. 


End file.
